Late Autumn Rain
by I WanT To KISS GAARA
Summary: "¿Nunca te has detenido a fijarte en cómo la gente huye de la lluvia?" Varios One Shots acerca de Yamamoto Takeshi. No sentido, ni interconexion alguna entre ellos. Va tres capitulos. Summary catastrofico.
1. Chapter 1

Por que me parece rematadamente increible que lo mejor que haya escrito en mi vida sea acerca de un sujeto que no soportaba.

Ahora resulta que lo adoro tanto que quiero hacerle un adefesio de homenaje, algo así

esto me convierte en tsundere lamentable pero bueno

Oh si querido lector hablo de Yamamoto, lo detestaba y no saben hasta que punto ha sido blanco de mi ira el pobre beisbolista. He despotricado injustamente contra él, lo admito, ahora me remonto y pienso que fui una histerica estupida, digamos que busco resarcirme un poco...

Contaré brevemente la historia de estos one shots, solo quería profundizar un poco en el personaje, explorar sus matices y divagar un poco la verdad ni yo sé si lo lees y te gusta genial, si no, eres libre de dejarme un review y mandarme al diablo mucho.

No se cuantos serán, creo que cuatro o cinco, el cuarto tardará en llegar y entonces diré si el quinto va o no va.

**Advertencias: **Angst. TYL.

**Disclaimer: **La serie definitivamente no es mia.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Aquella tarde-noche como otras muchas anteriormente, siguiendo su disciplina dedicaba el tiempo en perfeccionar la técnica de su espada. Afuera las nubes ensombrecían un cielo a punto de caer un sol que ya no se veía; eran turbias, grisáceas que habían comenzado a tronar sin embargo el guardián de la lluvia no las veía, su pequeño claustro diario en el dojo del cuartel Vongola no podía darse cuenta de que, para cualquiera pesimista o no, aquello era el vaticinio de que algo había sucedido o estaba por suceder.

Pero no para él, siempre estaba despreocupado y mantenía un pensamiento positivo aun en las situaciones mas azarosas tenia una sonrisa y unas palabras de animo para levantar la moral sosteniendo al equipo ya fuese beisbol, fuese la "familia" y eso no había cambiado a pesar de los años pero si su concepto de mafia; ahora tenia esclarecido que aquello no era un simple juego de niños. Cosas horrendas sucedían en el crimen organizado y mas aun en la época que transcurrían ante la constante amenaza Millefiore la situación era funesta y vivir el día a día se convertía en algo impredecible. Byakuran podía ser terriblemente sanguinario e inicuo. Sin embargo el risueño Yamamoto era el mismo, era la amable lluvia apaciguando un cielo tempestuoso, no se dejaba perturbar por ello pero tampoco menguar en su oposición apoyando a su capo con su implacable espada en todo momento, indiscutiblemente.

Aun con ello, por muy jovial y distraído que fuera no podía negar que la expresión que traía Tsuna al encontrarlo a su salida del entrenamiento no pasaba desapercibida como muy grave y formal contagiándole lo mismo en el contacto visual el cual le negó segundos mas tarde dejándolo confuso e intranquilo. Su voz sonó firme aunque apenas logro escucharla en susurro, haciéndole sostener una promesa de calma antes de proseguir…Lo miro entonces con extrañeza y, luego, sus parpados se abrieron enormemente.

Se oyó un trueno a lo lejos. En esas horas la lluvia caía furiosa, copiosamente y chocaba contra la ventana produciendo un repiqueteo continuado en medio del silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el pasillo. Parecía un instante suspendido en el tiempo, tan estático, tan solemne y tan irreal como hubieran querido ambos que fuera; sin embargo no, no lo era.

La verdad se le estaba clavando como un helado puñal en el pecho.

Yamamoto estaba quebrado, ni rastro había de su sonrisa, tampoco había mirada que pudiera descifrarse pues su semblante se había ensombrecido y mantuvo la cabeza agachada apretando por debajo las los puños y el mango de Shigure Kintoki en uno de ellos.

_El __dolor __es__abismal, __inconmensurable, __insondable__…_

-Yamamoto…-La apagada voz del Capo Vongola, susurro, no es escuchada el guardián de la lluvia se precipitaba a la tristeza, de esta a la desesperación…

…¿Por qué? Donde...

¿¡Quien!

A pesar de lo compungido que estaba continuo con los detalles, Tsuna, adelantando una mano en para…que su guardián supiera que estaba allí ya que no había nada en ese mundo que pudiera decirse para mitigar la desolación de perder a un ser querido. Guardo un mudo respeto y pésame al terminar de hablar.

Como siempre cuando el ser humano experimenta infortunios se pregunta el "porque" de estos, la mente se niega asimilar razones lógicas e ingenuamente sigue refutando los injustos designios mismos de la vida. ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle eso a su padre? ¿Por qué, si el no tenia nada que ver con Vongola, la mafia, ni nada? ¡Por que tuvieron que ir contra el! Yamamoto no es diferente por muchos años que hayan pasado, se echara el peso encima, sabe que la culpa es suya completamente, tenia que haber estado allí para protegerlo, tenia que haber estado allí para salvarlo, tenia que haber estado allí para morir él, tenia que…

No eran, no fueron, no podrán ser nunca jamás.

La desesperación se convirtió en odio, el odio…se volvió ira y esta lo embargo todo, lo abarco todo, hirvió en su sangre y cegó su juicio. Quien quita una vida a otro... Alguien así no merece existir ¿Quien tiene derecho a arrebatarle la vida a una persona inocente? Un espadachín tiene la templanza de detener su hoja a un centímetro de degollar, es la línea que lo separa de ser un samurai diestro a un vulgar asesino, eso le había enseñado su padre, esa era su política a la hora de blandir su fiel katana contra alguien, no matar, aun si fuera lo estrictamente necesario el odiaba eso y odiaba a los que lo hacían…y ahora uno de ellos arrebataba a su progenitor.

¿Realmente se merece desaparecer alguien capaz de causar semejante barbarie?

La respuesta es _si_

Con los datos que le había dado su capo, desoyendo sus llamados nerviosos que resonaron en ese abandonado pasillo del cuartel y alertaron al resto de los guardianes que se asomaron a ver como cruzaba como una exhalación Yamamoto a paso enérgico la distancia que le separaba del dojo a la salida exponiéndose a la copiosa lluvia y, de allí, salió corriendo. Si bien la distancia era larga, el suelo resbalaba y con aquel kimono que se tornaba pesado cuanta mas agua se impregnaba en el apenas tenia consciencia de su cuerpo como para sentir cansancio o abatimiento. El cielo tronaba nuevamente acompañando el fugaz chapoteo que dejaban sus pasos a medida que se acercaba a lo que antaño fue su hogar y el famoso restaurante de sushi el cual quedo reducido a escombros, como todo el distrito Namimori tras la llegada de Millefiore.

Allí lo encontró. El traje característico, el arma que le apunto, y las palabras ufanas que uso lo delataron como tal y su mano de se desplazo rápidamente a la empuñadura de la espada sin mediar ni una sola oración, tan solo una mirada de rencor absoluto que nunca antes había mostrado el guardian de la lluvia. Aquel desafortunado soldado Black Spell se estremeció y, posteriormente volvió ha hacerlo con la afilada hoja de metal atravesándole el vientre y saliendo por la espalda.

Shigure Kintoki se mostraba aterradora y letal obrando para lo que estaba concebida voraz e inicua, sin mesura ni técnica; la Katana probaba la carne de forma incomparable y su maestro la sangre humana derramada. Ni piedad ni miramiento alguno, tampoco control de su propia consciencia.

_"Asesino__…__"_

Se acordaba del rostro del ser querido y el arrepentimiento detrás de cada estocada, el cual lo hacia sentir un monstruo, se sustituía por una cólera renovada, desbordante e incontenible cuyo momentáneo alivio parecía estar únicamente cuando sentía su espada darse con el limite de la carne y sobrepasarlo; traspasándolo una y otra vez casi sin pestañear mientras sentía en su rostro salpicarle algo que no era agua…

_"Por__que__…__"_

El dolor no se iba, corría por sus venas y lo envenenaba impulsándolo a seguir, tratando de mitigarlo y, a la vez tratando de transmitir que tanto lo estaba sufriendo a su contrincante…

No.

A su victima

-¿¡Por que lo hiciste!- Rasgo el aire, con su grito, sesgadamente la exquisita hoja produciendo un silbido mortal que se apago al llegar al cuerpo siguiéndole un lapso silencioso de suspenso. Un instante de pecaminosa satisfacción. Dos pesos golpearon el pasto haciéndolo crujir y todo ceso tan deprisa y atrozmente como había comenzado salvo por que, al final, una única figura se hallaba erguida bajo la lluvia abundante contemplando su obra con la misma ausencia de la situación como quien despierta de un trance tras mirar por mucho tiempo algo y desenfoca. Creía ver un espejismo grotesco pero era una realidad contundente, abrumadora y aplastante, asfixiándolo.

Ese que le causo tanto sufrimiento se había convertido en dos pedazos de ser humano y regaba su asqueroso interior en el suelo y, a pesar de ello seguía allí ese tormento, continuaba doliéndole y oprimiéndole en el pecho, y de alguna forma sabia que todo iba a acabar así.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar hacer lo que hizo y volverse alguien como el, _un__asesino._

Por la katana se deslizo una gota de sangre cuando se clavo en el suelo y Yamamoto se hinco sobre una rodilla sin fuerzas ni moral para mantenerse más erguido

Y mientras tanto la lluvia seguía inalterable, limpiando y llevándoselo todo…salvo la culpa, la tristeza y la angustia.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias: **Angst. Situados en el arco de Primo exclusivo solo del anime.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><em>Perder. <em>_Fracasar. __Fallar._

Palabras amargas de digerir para un deportista, lo peor para un guerrero y nefastas para un alguien tan devoto a los suyos.

Su sonrisa alegre seguía inmutable y su buen humor también, sin embargo para cualquier ojo perceptivo que fuera capaz de ver tras toda la cordialidad y una despreocupación que podía rozar lo imprudente (aunque no fuera del todo cierta esa dejadez aparente) que derrochaba Yamamoto Takeshi independientemente de la persona o situación había algo que no encajaba con su habitual manera de ser.

Un trasfondo acongojante que desdibujaba su rostro con inseguridad, del pesar a la rabia se matizaban con un ceño fruncido completamente opuesto a su alegre rictus, uno que no denotaba la concentración generada del cándido entusiasmo del beisbolista, esta vez era generado por un sentimiento engendrado de amarga frustración derivada en enojo que guardaba celosamente para sí. No eran prioridad sus dudas con la situación actual del conflicto por salvar el futuro que requería excelencia en la prueba de fuego de las herencias; después de todo había sido su ineficacia lo que les llevaron a ese punto, cuando estuvieran tan cerca de la meta y la paz definitiva en aquella época diez años atrás. Joder, tanta responsabilidad en sus manos y no pudo completar la misión. Aquello apestaba.

_Apestaba_. Como guardián, como amigo…_como __todo_.

Yamamoto era demasiado amable para dejar que se preocuparan por él, o realmente no, su misma personalidad repelía los pesares y prefería tomárselo todo de forma optimista; no ahora, se sentía completamente incapaz y eso lo enfadaba consigo mismo.

Si solo fuera más fuerte, si solo tuviera la determinación de hacer lo que debía hacer y no vacilar como lo hacía ante el baseball, se criticaba nefastamente en su inocente pensamiento; porque había gran diferencia entre batear una pelota hasta la cuadra vecina que quitarle una vida a alguien pero eso no llegaba a comprenderlo (cuestiones morales demasiado intrincadas para esa sencilla cabeza), y seguía con aquellas largas rutinas de arduo entrenamiento buscando en la fuerza física reparar o compensar ese garrafal defecto de carácter que se repetía a sí mismo no le permitió cumplir con lo encomendado, asesinar a Daisy y, en consiguiente ponerlos a en peligro mortal.

Todo por su culpa. No se lo podía perdonar. No podía dejar que volviera a suceder. No desde que cambió definitivamente el bate por la espada para defender, su pulso no debía volver a temblarle, por ser benévolo no iba a quedarse atrás frente a los otros guardianes, que su voluntad por proteger aquello y a aquellos que le importaban no era menos, y que la calma lluvia, cuando cae torrencialmente es capaz de destruir lo que se proponga e interponga.

_Pacifico __no __significa __débil._

Y esa razón lo llevo lo llevo a atacar despiadadamente a Asari Ugetsu en su prueba de herencia, sin tregua, sin consideración, sin vacilación y con todas sus fuerzas, como si persiguiera aquel reconocimiento y quisiera cortarlo con su voraz Shigure Kintoki para hacerlo finalmente suyo…

_Y __realmente __esperaba __obtenerlo, __realmente __sentía __que __lo ob__tendría. __Esta __vez __estaba __en __lo __cierto __y __coaccionado __a __como __diera __lugar._

Lamentablemente se equivocó


	3. Chapter 3

No sé que esto, pero bueno aqui está, no tengan reparos en destruirme, soy masoquista(?)

Algo de 8059 al final. Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>Definitivamente había otra cosa más productiva en que pensar, pero nada que se le hubiera ocurrido y no hubiera dejado en la cancha, o fuese insoslayable aquí y ahora.<p>

Solo se le materializó.

No es que cavilara acerca del misterio tras esa reacción en pro de desencriptarlo y hacerlo propio. Nah, siendo totalmente contraria la respuesta que provocaba en la gente, él, neto derrochador de carisma y amabilidad, independientemente de la persona, animal, cosa, en muchos casos sin reparar si estaba predispuesto o no a recibir afecto, lo daba. Compañía no le faltaba, ni encanto para ganársela sin dudas. Sería rematadamente absurdo que se pretendiera lograr lo contrario.

Que va, que no era el caso para nada.

_- "¿Nunca te has detenido a fijarte en cómo la gente huye de la lluvia?" -_

Esporádicamente le asaltaba la duda. Especialmente cuando estaba entre compañeros de clases, de deportes, o entre fans, estas chicas que tanto se le acercan efusivas porque lo adoran, y adoran su diligente cordialidad, las mismas que luego corren a refugiarse con la creciente garúa a merito de algo parecido a temor, tanto vano, por el estilo. El resto hace lo mismo prontamente arrecia la llovizna. Y entonces el beisbolista no puede evitar el destello de su desconcierto en su expresión con aquella vana cuestión hilvanándose en su mente, mientras se alejan y se queda a merced del chaparrón, reaccionando tarde; para entonces, ya están a cubierto dentro de la escuela y lo exhortan a unírseles. Takeshi llega, como una sopa e igual de animado por que se echo a perder del todo sus vestimentas, su mochila, bártulos, o lo que fuera.

Ya, no se trata de vida o muerte. Seamos tolerantes. Designémoslo observación circunstancial, producto inertico.

_Tan __sencillo __que __resultaba__ingenuo __el __interrogante, __para __ser __tan __certero._

¿Quién podría compararlo a él con un evento de naturaleza tan _melancólica __y __gris_ como la lluvia? Es obvio, nadie, impensable, válgame Dios. Yamamoto se asemejaba más acertadamente al verano en todo caso. Uno vislumbra afuera el sol brillando, el día azulado e idílico, penetrando su fulgor al interior del cuarto durante las vacaciones e inmediatamente se siente lleno de vitalidad, de buen humor y lo invaden sentimientos positivos. Exactamente lo que él transmitía. _Takeshi __era __el __epitome __de __optimismo_, perennemente inquieto y jovial; otras el _epitafio_, pero eso es tema aparte, uno más privado, contradictorio pero inevitable en el cual prefiere no incurrir y por ello tiende a enmascararse, sin mala intención, pues sabemos que él no es capaz de mentir para perjudicar, pero sigue siendo una máscara muy condescendiente y dolorosa de llevar la suya.

Pero vamos al cariz: Sempiternas sonrisas, vivacidad, generosidad, energía, entusiasmo, calidez, gentileza. Un ser lleno de cualidades sin duda, cualidades y simpatía.

Aquel recalcitrantemente filántropo corazón adolescente daría más del ciento diez por ciento si puede lograr que todo sea mejor. Eso no lo convierte estrictamente en un buen samaritano, pero si en alguien capaz de ir muy lejos sin esperar gran cosa a cambio, a excepción de lograr por sus medios lo que se proponga ¿Terquedad? Incansable, pero queda mejor nombrarlo perseverancia, férrea e inquebrantable, denodada y sacrificada. _Una __infantil __forma __de __ser __maduro __y __responsable._

Disertaba tan poco acerca de la mayoría de las cosas; su mente relajada, llena de ideales juveniles, de sueños, metas, aspiraciones apasionadas y vehemencia. Para pensar en algo espectacular ya estaban los demás, mucho más sagaces, él no, se sintetizaba en tranquilidad cuando estallaba el caos, esa era su mayor especialidad. La estabilidad, el remanso.

De todas formas…

¿El cielo borrascoso y encapotado cómo iba a ser sinónimo apropiado del alegre beisbolista? La lluvia suspende los entrenamientos, te obliga a quedarte en casa, pesa en la atmosfera, deprime, es fría, inoportuna, promueve la acidia, e incluso disgusta al prójimo que mira con malos ojos este fenómeno climático, una verdadera molestia a la que debes resignación.

_Y __mira __por __donde__…_

Gokudera sabía algo de eso…de molestias y _sobrellevarlas_, más que soportarlas. Quizás el único que creería que le quedaría del todo esa comparación, tenía una opinión mucho más crítica.

Que aversión más injusta, eso sí estaría del todo halagado a decir verdad.

- _"¿Nunca __te __has __detenido __a __fijarte __en __cómo __la __gente __corre __y __se __protege __como __si __les __callera __ácido __del __cielo?"_ -

En otoño llueve frecuentemente, la misma estación, popularmente atada a este fenómeno y a la desolación, hace total justicia de ello mezquinando del todo el cielo tras esa capa densa de nubarrones con apática pinta gris, pero a la hora de la verdad irremediables sentimentales. Para culparlos, su propio discernimiento nace más en el pecho que en el seso; llorar le cuesta más.

El cúmulo borrascoso sobre Namimori era señal inequívoca de la inminente venida de un aguacero; inconveniente, inesperado e irritante. Precipitaba desde el cielo en gruesas gotas desde su inicio y tenía toda la intención de ponerse a peor. Lo cumplió, los pilló de camino a casa tras la escuela. El guardián de la tormenta no demoró ni cero coma en refugiar a su capo bajo el brazo, cubriéndole la cabeza con un extremo de su chamarra y rápido lo condujo hacia una marquesina bajo la cual también se habían guarecido algunas personas sorprendidas en las mismas condiciones que ellos por el súbito chubasco vespertino.

Solo quedó atrás una silueta en mitad de la calle a merced de la tromba que se transmutaba en diluvio como si también quisiera espantarlo a él, o estuviera cobijándolo en su seno. Podía atisbársele borroso a través de la cortina densa de agua. Lucía sosegado y también absorto. Parecía en trance.

Ahí estaba, _la __tardía __lluvia __de __otoño._

Vivificante. Refrescante. Pura. Íntimamente conocida en su forma domesticada, sin embargo ese era su estado más..._divino._

Bienvenida agua magnánima, nutriendo la tierra, nutriendo a sus seres vivos.

Se respiraba la quintaesencia. Limpieza y vivacidad exuberantes. Se depositaba en sus manos, en su ropa calada adherida al cuerpo suavemente, en su mente nítida, despejada. En sus avivados y estremecidos sentidos. El estruendoso rugir del trueno estremeciendo su espíritu, _sincopado __a __un __latido __efusivo._

Miró hacia arriba, sonreía con una solemnidad tan reconfortante como el murmullo del crepitar adueñado del silencio. Todo se sincronizaba empapándose por igual, todo subyugaba ante la magnífica catarsis, se unificaba en un segundo apoteósico tan palpable como el límpido líquido; su presencia sintonizaba con la armonía del heterogéneo e infinito sonido desde aquí hasta más allá de lo concebible. Limpiando, cantando, calmando, _calándole __el __alma_.

La lluvia, lo conformaba, lo bautizaba legítimamente. No un análogo, _es __parte __de __él._

El cenit. _Más __identificado __que __nunca._

-¡Idiota del béisbol! ¡Estas empapándote!

-Lo sé, no es genial.

- ¡Teme! vas a pillar algo.

Efectivamente, la gripe consecuente fue épica. Bueno ahí estaba la respuesta de porque la gente evitaba mojarse cuando diluviaba así.

_"¿Nunca te has detenido a…disfrutar la lluvia?"_

Extra: Si según Gokudera, lo enfermaba, resolviéndolo con humor, a su modo, él mismo pensó que en honor a su atributo y a los resfrios impertinentes, había conseguido _postrar __en __cama,__afiebrar __y __hacer __sudar __al __italiano._ Y tanto que lo hizo.


End file.
